Sion/historia
Historia Aktualna historia= thumb|right KREW. CZUJĘ JĄ. CHCĘ. PRAGNĘ. POTRZEBUJĘ! BLIŻEJ. NADCHODZĄ. BEZ ŁAŃCUCHÓW? WOLNY! ZABIĆ! ZŁAPAŁEM. TAK! GIŃ! GIŃ! Odszedł. Za szybko. Bez walki. Więcej. Chcę... więcej. Głos? Nieznany. Widzę go. Wielki Generał. Mój generał. On rozkazuje. Ja wykonuję. Maszeruję. Dokąd? Powinienem wiedzieć. Nie pamiętam. Wszystko zlewa się w jedno. Czy to ma znaczenie? Noxus podbija. Reszta? Błacha. Tak dawno... odkąd smakowałem zwycięstwa. Wóz się trzęsie. Grzechocze. Ciasna klatka. Bzdurna ceremonia. Oczekiwanie. Szał narasta. Szybciej, psy! Nareszcie. Sztandary. Demacianie i ich mury. Tchórze. Ich bramy upadną. Miło myśli się o masakrze. Kto kazał się zatrzymać? Poplecznicy nie odpowiadają. Żadnych znajomych twarzy. Jeśli ja ich nie zapamiętam, to historia też nie. Klatka otwarta. Nareszcie! Koniec czekania. DO BOJU! Proce i strzały? Dziecięce zabawki! Mury ich nie ocalą! Czuję ich strach. Kulą się z każdym uderzeniem, po którym pękają ich barykady. JUŻ NIEDŁUGO! Noxiańskie bębny. Demaciańskie krzyki. Chwała to nie zaszczyty, chwała to gorąca krew na twoich rękach! To jest życie! Tysiąc zatłuczonych ciał leży pod moimi stopami, a wokół mnie płoną demaciańskie domy. Skończyło się zbyt szybko! Jeszcze tylko trochę... Żołnierze się gapią. Widzę strach w ich oczach. Jeśli boją się patrzeć na zwycięstwo, to powinienem wyłupić im te tchórzliwe ślepia. W oczach Wielkiego Generała nie ma strachu, tylko pochwała. Jest zadowolony z tego podboju. Idę po pobojowisku z Wielkim Generałem, oceniamy rzeź, pragnę następnego wroga. On kuleje, noga ranna w bitwie? Boli go, ale tego nie okazuje. Prawdziwy Noxianin. Nie podoba mi się jego ptaszysko. Przebiera w trupach, choć niczego nie zdobyło. Ogary były lepszym towarzystwem. Demacia wkrótce będzie w naszej garści. Czuję to. Jestem gotów do marszu. Wielki Generał nalega, żebym odpoczął. Jak mogę odpoczywać, kiedy nasi wrogowie wciąż żyją? Dlaczego się kłębimy? Czekanie mnie martwi. Zostawili mnie samemu sobie. Ptak patrzy. Denerwuje mnie to. Gdyby był to ktokolwiek inny, to bym go zmiażdżył. Zmęczenie daje osobie znać. Nigdy nie czułem się tak... zmęczony. Boram? Czy to ty? O czym szepczesz? Gdzie jestem? Pojmany? Klęczę jak jakiś pies. Jak to? Była... bitwa, niszczenie fortecy, cisza pokłosia walki. Zostaliśmy napadnięci? Nie pamiętam. Byłem ranny. Czuję nierówne rozcięcie... ale żadnego bólu. Myśleli, że jestem martwy. Teraz jestem ich zdobyczą. Los śmieje mi się w twarz. Nie zamkną mnie w klatce! Pożałują oszczędzenia mi życia. Demaciańskie glizdy! Mówią miłe słowa, ale są tak samo bezwzględni. To miejsce to ciemny dół. Nie przynoszą jedzenia. Nie ma tortur. Nie robią ze mnie przedstawienia. zostawili mnie, żebym gnił. Pamiętam swoją najdonośniejszą chwilę. Trzymałem króla za gardło i w rękach czułem ostatnie bicie jego serca. Nie pamiętam, żebym zwolnił uścisk. To twoja zemsta, Jarvanie? Słyszę marsz triumfalny. Podeszwy uderzające o kamienie. Słabo, przez ściany lochu. Rytm noxiańskich bębnów. Będę wolny. Ulice spłyną demaciańską krwią. Nikt nie przychodzi. Nie słyszę walki. Ani odwrotu. Wydawało mi się? Ten kikut nie boli. Ledwie zauważyłem żelazny bucior. Cały pokryty rdzą. Kiedy straciłem nogę? Wciąż czuję krew. Bitwę. Kojące uczucie. Zżera mnie głód. Nie spałem. Czas się wlecze. Zmęczony. Jak długo? Tak ciemno. Ten dół. Pamiętam. Wielki Generał. Jego szept. Co to było? Nie ten, o którym myślałem. Odpływam. Nie wolno mi zapomnieć. Wiadomość. Rana. Pamiętaj. "SIONIE - strzeż się kruków." UWOLNIJ MNIE! KREW. |-| Stara historia= thumb|right Przed stworzeniem League of Legends, miasta-państwa Demacia i Noxus toczyły szereg wojen trwających przez wieki. Obie potęgi usiłowały zdobyć nad sobą przewagę, lecz Noxus był gotów do użycia wątpliwych moralnie metod, by zrealizować swój plan. Dla Noxusu liczyła się tylko brutalna siła oraz chęć do jej użycia, czego najlepszym przykładem jest okrutny wojownik Sion. Używany przez Noxian jako żywy taran, Sion prowadził natarcia ich żołnierzy. Bezlitośnie mordował przeciwników swoim toporem Siekaczem. Jego kompletny brak troski o własne bezpieczeństwo ostatecznie doprowadził do jego upadku. W czasie jednej z potyczek został pochwycony i stracony przez demaciańskie wojsko. Demacianie wierzyli, że pozbawienie głowy zakończy jego krwawe wyczyny. Jednakże śmierć była dla Siona jedynie początkiem drogi ku potędze. Słynna noxiańska zabójczyni, , wykradła jego szczątki, a nekromanci wskrzesili olbrzyma w służbie Noxusowi. Ożywienie Siona obdarzyło go nowymi mocami, i zwiększyło już istniejące umiejętności. Stał się on jeszcze większym postrachem pola bitwy. Najwyższe dowództwo Noxus otrzymało nową, potężną broń - bez wahania umieszczono ją jako bohatera w League of Legends. Mimo, że nowe moce Siona uczyniłby z niego potężne narzędzie najwyższego dowództwa w starciach toczonych poza Fields of Justice, nie chcą powierzać przypadkowi utraty jednego ze swoich najpotężniejszych bohaterów. Dni Siona, jako wojownika walczącego na linii frontu, zostały policzone. }} Historia Odrodzonego Pomnik left|300px W tym świecie nic nie jest nam dane, a do tego nie brak tyranów próbujących wszystko sobie przywłaszczyć siłą. Dziś pragniemy uhonorować , który uosabiał prawdziwego ducha Noxian. Żadna siła nie mogła mu odebrać zwycięstwa, nawet śmierć. Dokładnie pamiętam dzień, w którym zginął. Ruszyły na nas przytłaczające siły naszego znienawidzonego wroga. Adwersarze stali u bram, przypadało ich dziesięciu na każdego z naszych wojowników. Ich tchórzliwy władca krył się za murem swojej armii, aby z daleka obserwować, jak jego poddani zmiatają nas z powierzchni Valoran. Podczas gdy inni doradzali mi, aby zabarykadować wrota i zmusić wrogów do mozolnej walki o każdy centymetr noxiańskiej ziemi, ten człowiek zażądał, byśmy dumnie wymaszerowali i otwarcie stawili czoło najeźdźcom. Nie chciał się kryć za murami miasta, póki dychał choć jeden wróg Noxus. Kroczył na czele naszych wojowników niczym gigant pośród demaciańskiego motłochu. Miał jeden cel: wyciąć w pień wrogą armię. Królewscy strażnicy Jarvana byli przekonani, że powstrzymają natarcie naszego czempiona. Mylili się. Zabijał ich jednego po drugim, aż wreszcie pozostał tylko on i nikczemny król. Nasz wybawiciel był ranny i strudzony – zwyczajni wojownicy na jego miejscu wzięliby odwrót, on jednak okazał się prawdziwym synem Noxus. Toczył z Jarvanem zaciekły bój, jednak wreszcie opuściły go siły i musiał uznać wyższość nikczemnego króla... choć jeszcze nie został pokonany. Wydając ostatnie tchnienie, nasz wybawiciel zacisnął palce na gardle przeciwnika i złamał wolę całego wrogiego narodu. Każdy Noxianin patrzący na ten pomnik powinien pamiętać to przesłanie: Ziarno Zwątpienia CIERŃ: "Wielki Generał próbuje robić dobrą minę do złej gry, ale wiadomo, że odczuł porażkę bardziej dotkliwie, niż to pokazuje. Teraz, kiedy zginął jego najbardziej zaufany zwolennik, '''Darkwill' nieustannie czuje na plecach zdradzieckie spojrzenie swoich wodzów." PŁATEK: "''Trzeba wybrać następcę. Demacia jest wstrząśnięta. Nie możemy zmarnować tej szansy!" CIERŃ: "W jego świecie zabójcy czają się za każdym rogiem; paraliżuje go strach." : "Nie. Gra na zwłokę. '''Darkwill' nie został Wielkim Generałem, będąc tchórzem. Dowiedzmy się, o co tu chodzi." center|150px PŁATEK: "''Sługusy '''Darkwilla' czegoś szukają. Próbują posiąść magiczne przedmioty i wiedzę tajemną: poznać rytuały krwi i kości, zdobyć relikty Shadow Isles i odkryć jeszcze mroczniejsze sekrety." CIERŃ: "''Możemy mu dać coś, czego pragnie. To ciekawa sposobność." : "Będę go nagabywać. Jeśli okaże się otwarty, musimy się zatroszczyć o dotrzymanie naszych obietnic." Obwieszczenie center|200px Upadek DARKWILL: "Co to ma być?" : "Dostałeś to, czego chciałeś – nic więcej." DARKWILL: "Nie tego chciałem!" : "Pragnąłeś, aby zwłoki powstały z martwych i dalej wypełniały twoją wolę. Spełniliśmy to życzenie." DARKWILL: "Spójrz na niego! To... coś nie może stać na czele armii." : "Może i na przywódcę nadaje się słabo, ale twój przyjaciel i tak zawsze był bardziej zabójcą niż wodzem... A nigdy nie miał do tego lepszych predyspozycji niż teraz. Nie czuje strachu, nie kwestionuje rozkazów i jest nieśmiertelny!" DARKWILL: "Niech cię... Nie mam wyboru." Rozłam right|300px Pochowany center|200px Most do Przeszłości left|300px }} Kotwica : "Już dawno nie zaszczycał mnie pan swoim towarzystwem, Wielki Generale." : "Masz moją przychylność. Tyle wystarczy." : "Jednak wydaje mi się, że przybył pan, aby ponownie szukać pomocy Czarnej Róży." : "Krew . Ile zostało?" : "Jeszcze po tej ostatniej farsie? W tych sprawach trzeba być ostrożnym. Lepiej, żeby to nie trwało za długo." : "Tym razem bez sztuczek; ta cała subtelność niedługo nie będzie mi potrzebna. Muszę umocnić swoją pozycję poprzez rozlew krwi, a do tego potrzebuję odpowiedniego narzędzia." : "Chyba ma pan jakiś plan..." : "Zademonstruję..." Powrót }} Odrodzenie center|500px Cytaty Aktualny= ;Przy wyborze * ;Po rozpoczęciu rozgrywki * * * ;Żart Sion napina mięśnie, po czym wyczuwa ból w krzyżu. * * * * * ;Żartując z * * * ;Żartując z * * ;Prowokacja * * * * * * ;Prowokując * * * * ;Prowokując * * * * ;Prowokując * ;Prowokując * ;Prowokując * * .”''}} * . Słaby z ciebie przywódca.”''}} ;Atak * * * * * * * * * * * * * :;W czasie walki * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ;Ruch * * * * * * * * * * * * * * :;W czasie walki * * * * * * * * * * * :;W czasie * * * * * * * * ;Przy użyciu * * * * :;W czasie walki * * * * * * * ;Przy użyciu * * * :;W czasie walki * * * * ;Przy detonacji * * ;Przy użyciu * * * * :;W czasie walki * * * * ;Przy użyciu * * * * * * * * * * ;Po kupieniu przedmiotu * * * * * * * * ;Po kupieniu * * * * ;Po kupieniu * ;Po kupieniu * * ;Po kupieniu * ;Po kupieniu * * ;Po kupieniu * ;Po kupieniu * * ;Po kupieniu * * * ;Po kupieniu * * * ;Po kupieniu * ;Po kupieniu * ;Po kupieniu * ;Po kupieniu * * * * ;Po kupieniu * * * ;Po zabiciu jednostki * * * * ;Po umiejscowieniu * * * ;W czasie * * * * ;Pod koniec * * ;Śmiech * * * * ;Śmierć * * * * ;Niesprecyzowane * * * * * * * * * * * * * |-| Stary= ;Przy wyborze * ;Żart * ;Prowokacja * ;Atak/Ruch * * * * * * Rozwój Ujawniony Odebranie czyjegoś życia to rzecz dość prosta, jednak nikt nie opanował tego tak dobrze, jak Sion. Poprowadził armię za armią prosto w objęcia śmierci, niestrudzenie szarżując przez szeregi wrogów Noxusu tak długo, aż nic nie przyćmiewało już potęgi jego ojczystego miasta-państwa. Nawet gdy ich bohater poległ, a jego śmierć zszokowała obywateli Noxusu, Sion zabrał ze sobą lidera Demacii pozostawiając ich siły bez dowództwa. Opowieść Siona nie kończy się jednak wraz z jego śmiercią. Chcąc wykorzystać uwielbienie ludu, jakim cieszył się noxiański bohater, Wielki Generał Noxusu podjął drastyczną decyzję i spróbował uwolnić ich najwspanialszego czempiona z okowów śmierci. Jeżeli odebranie życia jest proste, to przywrócenie go jest nie lada wyzwaniem. Sion narodził się ponownie, jednak stał się czymś innym. Pozbawiony swej inteligencji oraz umiejętności przywódczych, z bohatera Noxusu pozostała jedynie maszyna do zabijania, niszcząca wszystkich, wrogów i przyjaciół zarazem, którzy stanęli mu na drodze. Nie będąc w stanie go kontrolować, Noxianie uwięzili ich byłego bohatera. Minęły wieki, nim następny Wielki Generał powrócił do grobowca Siona zdeterminowany, by tym razem przywrócić Siona do życia w jego pełnej chwale. Śmierć przestała być dla niego przeszkodzą - za każdym razem, gdy polegnie, jego dowódcy przywracają go do świata żywych. W jego poszarpanym ciele drzemie jednak dusza, która desperacko próbuje odnaleźć swoje utracone jestestwo. Jeżeli wojna jest jedyną rzeczą, która może pomóc w tych poszukiwaniach, niechaj wojna się stanie. Umiejętności *'' : Sion wpada w morderczy szał gdy straci wszystkie punkty zdrowia, odzyskuje wtedy jego pełny pasek, zyskuje dodatkowe obrażenia od ataku, prędkość ataku oraz kradzież życia, jednak wykrwawia się aż do ponownej śmierci. Jego umiejętności zostają zastąpione przez Śmiertelny Pęd, który daje mu ogromny, ale krótkotrwały, bonus do prędkości poruszania się. Sion umiera, gdy skończą mu się punkty zdrowia.'' *'' : Sion zapiera się nogami i wykonuje zamaszyste cięcie swoim toporem. Dziesiątkujące Uderzenie zadaje tym większe obrażenia, im dłużej było ładowane, a jeżeli zostało załadowane przynajmniej do połowy, podrzuci wszystkich trafionych przeciwników po uwolnieniu.'' *'' :'' **''Bierna: Sion zyskuje dodatkowe punkty maksymalnego zdrowia za każdym razem, gdy zabije wrogą jednostkę.'' **''Użycie: Sion otacza się krwawą tarczą. Jeżeli tarcza przetrwa do końca jej trwania, eksploduje i zada magiczne obrażenia wszystkim pobliskim wrogom. Sion może również zdetonować tarczę wcześniej, jeżeli ponownie użyje tej umiejętności.'' *'' : Sion ryczy w wyznaczonym kierunku, zadając obrażenia, spowalniając i redukując pancerz pierwszego trafionego przeciwnika. Jeżeli Ryk Zabójcy trafi wrogiego stwora lub potwora, krzyk Siona dodatkowo odrzuca go na daleki dystans. Odrzucony w ten sposób stwór lub potwór rani i spowalnia wszystkich wrogów na swojej drodze.'' *'' : Sion rozpoczyna szarżę w wybranym kierunku z czasem zyskując na prędkości i tratuje wrogie stwory stojące na jego drodze. Może przerwać swój bieg wcześnie, w którym to momencie uderza w ziemię i zadaje obszarowe obrażenia wszystkim pobliskim wrogom. W innym wypadku Sion będzie szarżował na bardzo długi dystans, aż nie zatrzyma się na wrogim bohaterze, ścianie lub jego morderczy bieg nie dobiegnie końca. Jeżeli Sion zatrzyma się na wrogim bohaterze - podrzuci go w powietrze i zada obrażenia obszarowe. Jeżeli zatrzyma się na ścianie - Sion zostanie chwilowo ogłuszony, jednak wciąż zada obszarowe obrażenia.'' Rozgrywka center|600px Sion to uparty i wytrzymały olbrzym dobrze radzący sobie zarówno solo w alei jak i w dżungli Summoner's Rift. Z uwagi na jego powolne, możliwe do przewidzenia ataki, Sion sprawdza się najlepiej, gdy może połączyć swoje umiejętności w ogniu walki. Pobyt w alei W początkowej fazie gry Sion polega na brutalnej sile swoich umiejętności. Sprytne pozycjonowanie pozwala mu na trafienie z Dziesiątkującego Uderzenia - zadającego spore obrażenia oraz podrzucającego w powietrze po naładowaniu - przez linię swoich i wrogich stworów, zmuszając jego przeciwnika do wybrania między farmowaniem stworów a pozostaniem bezpiecznym. Wraz z zyskiwaniem kolejnych poziomów, Sion jest w stanie ustanowić swoją dominację w alei. Używając Ryku Zabójcy, by spowolnić swojego przeciwnika i zredukować jego pancerz, Sion może łatwiej trafić i zadać większe obrażenia z Dziesiątkującego Uderzenia. W międzyczasie Kuźnia Dusz daje mu wystarczająco silną tarczę, by zredukować znaczną część obrażeń od jego rywala, jeżeli ten zdecyduje się z nim pojedynkować, lub zapewnia mu dość ochrony do skutecznej ucieczki. right|300px Nawet, jeżeli Sion zostanie zmuszony do dobijania stworów pod wieżą, posiada kilka trików, które pozwolą mu zdobyć złoto, którego potrzebuje. Stojąc poza zasięgiem wieży, Sion może wykorzystać tarczę z Kuźni Dusz, aby wziąć na siebie obrażenia od stworów, podczas gdy on ładuje Dziesiątkujące Uderzenie, którego pole rażenia jest wystarczające, by sprzątnąć całą falę stworów na raz. Sion może również poprosić swojego dżunglera o pomoc, ponieważ jego przeciwnik oddalił się od swojej własnej wieży. Dziesiątkujące Uderzenia oraz Ryk Zabójcy dadzą wystarczająco dużo czasu jego sojusznikowi na zadanie obrażeń. Niemniej jednak, Sion musi uważać podczas ganków przeciwnika: z uwagi na niską prędkość poruszania się oraz brak doskoków, Sion to wyjątkowo niemobilna postać, która polega na swojej tarczy, spowolnieniach i punktach zdrowia, by przetrwać. Brak mobilności zostaje częściowo zniwelowany po wbiciu 6 poziomu. Niepowstrzymana Rzeź to potworna umiejętność, pozwalająca Sionowi szarżować nawet przez połowę długości Summoner's Rift. Ma wiele zastosowań, takich jak ściganie uciekających przeciwników czy uciekanie przed pościgiem. Najbardziej interesującym aspektem tej superumiejętności jest jednak możliwość szybkiego przemieszczania się po mapie. Choć dość ciężko z niej celować, nic nie zastąpi widoku w pełni rozpędzonego Siona wpadającego prosto w niczego niespodziewającego się przeciwnika w zupełnie innej alei. Dżungla Dzięki wytrzymałości i obrażeniom obszarowym, Sion sprawdza się dobrze w dżungli. Wszystkiego jego podstawowe umiejętności pozwalają mu czyścić dżunglę niezwykle szybko i choć może spróbować gankować przed wbiciem 6 poziomu, to musi polegać na nieuwadze wrogów lub pomocy swoich sojuszników z alei. Gdy w końcu uzyska dostęp do Niepowstrzymanej Rzezi, sytuacja wygląda nieco inaczej. Ogromny zasięg tej umiejętności oraz trudne celowanie sprawiają, że Sion najlepiej radzi sobie gankując ze strony jego własnej wieży. Zaczynając szarżę z dala od przeciwników, Sion może wpaść we wrogów z relatywną skutecznością, podbijając cel w powietrze i masakrując go resztą umiejętności. center|550px Walki drużynowe Choć Sion jest wystarczająco przerażający w początkowej fazie gry, jego prawdziwy potencjał staje się widoczny, gdy rozpoczną się walki drużynowe. Sion prawdziwie rozkwita w ogniu walki, używając Kuźni Dusz zanim zaszarżuje na wrogów z Niepowstrzymanej Rzezi i rozpocznie masakrę. Gdy znajdzie się już między szeregami wrogów, Sion powinien próbować objąć swoimi umiejętnościami jak największą liczbę przeciwników, wprowadzając zamęt. Nawet jeżeli przeciwnej drużynie uda się z nim uporać, to jeszcze nie koniec. Chwalebna Śmierć daje Sionowi szansę na zemstę zaraz po polegnięciu, dając mu ogromny bonus do obrażeń od ataku, prędkości ataku i sprawiając, że staje się ogromnym zagrożeniem nawet po śmierci. Synergie Dobrze współpracuje z: * : **'' , oraz spowalniają przeciwników Siona, pozwalając mu dobiec do nich i rozpocząć jego atak.'' * **''Połączenie Siona i Nautilusa tworzy niepowstrzymany koszmar umiejętności kontroli tłumu dla wrogiej drużyny. Razem mają wystarczająco dużo spowolnień, ogłuszeń i podrzuceń, by kontrolować wielu przeciwników jednocześnie.'' * **''Ponieważ Sion jest raczej powolny, Zileana daje mu potrzebną prędkość poruszania się, by mógł ścigać swoje ofiary. Zilean może również położyć na niego swoją bombę, by jeszcze bardziej zwiększyć obszarowe obrażenia Siona.'' Ma kłopoty z: * **''Bonus do prędkości poruszania się z oraz doskoki z sprawiają, że Lucian staje się nieuchwytnym celem dla ociężałych ataków Siona. Choć Sion szybko rozprawia się ze swoimi ofiarami, Nieumarły Niszczyciel musi je najpierw złapać.'' * **''Azir nie tylko jest wystarczająco zwinny, by trzymać Siona na dystans - potrafi też świetnie kontrolować pole walki i jeszcze bardziej spowolnić już wolnego wojownika. Dodatkowo, choć Niepowstrzymana Rzeź świetnie nadaje się do rozpoczęcia starcia, blokuje szarżę Siona i niweluje zagrożenie z tej umiejętności''. * **'' oraz dają Swainowi potrzebne narzędzia do trzymania się z dala od Siona, i choć pozostali magowie szybko ulegają jego toporowi, to Swain posiada naturalną wytrzymałość - zwłaszcza w trakcie działania - pozwalającą mu na wytrzymanie ataków Nieumarłego Niszczyciela.'' center|550px Blog deweloperów - Reanimacja Siona Więęęc... Sion. Po raz pierwszy planowaliśmy zmienić go lata temu – teraz, gdy wreszcie to zrobiliśmy, chcemy pogadać o tym, co było złego w starym Sionie i jak stworzyliśmy olbrzyma, który obecnie miażdży czaszki na PBE. Precz ze starym... Stary Sion miał sporo problemów: był magiem z toporem, który zawsze lądował z dwoma zbędnymi umiejętnościami, niezależnie od tego, jakie kupował przedmioty, jego model był strasznie stary i miał dość... interesujący głos. Najgorsze ze wszystkiego było to, że żadna z tych „cech” nie współgrała ze sobą. Obecnie przy projektowaniu bohaterów staramy się, aby mieli oni składną osobowość, co osiągamy, łącząc rozgrywkę, historię i grafikę. U Siona nic się nie zgadzało. Po burzy mózgów postanowiliśmy – zespół aktualizacji bohaterów – podjąć się największego wyzwania jak do tej pory, tj. zaktualizować grafikę, historię oraz rozgrywkę Siona. Ogólnie mówiąc, zakopaliśmy starego Siona, zamówiliśmy uderzenie z orbity i przeszukaliśmy szczątki w poszukiwaniu rzeczy, które mogłyby przejść do jego aktualizacji. Ale gdzie zaczęliśmy tworzyć nowego Siona? Po pierwsze musieliśmy zidentyfikować najważniejsze rzeczy, które chcieliśmy, aby określały go mechanicznie, artystycznie i historycznie. To proces, przez który przechodzimy z każdym aktualizowanym bohaterem. Oto, co wymyśliliśmy: *''Nieumarły'' *''Niepowstrzymany olbrzym'' *''Miniona chwała Noxusu'' Ogólnie rzecz biorąc, chcieliśmy, żeby Sion był niepowstrzymaną machiną wojenną, poranionym noxiańskim tytanem, którego zszywano po bitwie, a następnie kierowano w stronę kolejnej armii wroga, która się pojawiła. Chcieliśmy, aby to wrażenie wypełniło każdy element osobowości Siona oraz aby był składnym bohaterem. Oto, co to znaczyło dla najważniejszych osób, odpowiedzialnych za aktualizację Siona. Rozgrywka Rozgrywka stworzona przez '''Riot Scruffy' ''Bardziej niż cokolwiek innego, stary Sion był pomieszany, bez wyraźnej osobowości. Część jego umiejętności działała z obrażeniami od ataku, część – z mocą umiejętności, a do tego trochę przypominał obrońcę. Problem polegał na tym, że niezależnie od tego, jakie przedmioty się kupowało, zawsze zaniedbywało się jakieś umiejętności i statystyki. Poza tym, w jego umiejętnościach brakowało ciekawych interakcji: Sion miał ustalony styl gry pozbawiony umiejętności mierzonych, a jego umiejętności nie dawały graczom okazji na zaprezentowanie swoich zdolności. Gdy zebraliśmy się, aby zacząć prace nad Sionem, wiedzieliśmy, że w zasadzie będziemy musieli zacząć praktycznie od nowa, ponieważ nic – poza W i biernym zyskiem punktów zdrowia – nie było interesujące i odpowiednie. Wiedzieliśmy, że będzie olbrzymim i niepowstrzymanym nieumarłym wojownikiem, ale co to oznacza z perspektywy projektowania? Po pierwsze, miał być wolny i wytrzymały, chodzący trup, który może sporo wytrzymać, zanim polegnie. Dało nam to podstawę do projektowania: nowy Sion miał być wytrzymały i powolny, z potężnymi, ale sygnalizowanymi atakami i umiejętnościami. Oznacza to, że przeciwnicy będą mogli unikać miejsc, w których uderzy Sion, oraz że bohater ten może wykorzystać tę wiedzę, aby grać w sposób mylący przeciwników. Przykładowo, Dziesiątkujące Uderzenie ma duży i doskonale widoczny obszar działania, co doskonale pokazuje przeciwnikom Siona, gdzie uderzy toporem. Pozwala to mu doskonale kontrolować teren. Może jednak także uderzyć swoim toporem wcześniej, przez co przeciwnik musi uważać na okno ataku, które utworzono, i przewidzieć, kiedy dokładnie Sion zaatakuje. Kuźnia Dusz, jedyna używalna umiejętność Siona, która przetrwała aktualizację, ma podobny element psychologiczny: użycie tarczy daje wrogowi znać, że chcesz walczyć, ale nie wie kiedy i czy w ogóle, chcesz zdetonować tarczę. To, jak użyjesz umiejętności i jak postraszysz zadaniem nią obrażeń, jest czymś, wokół czego musicie grać ty i twój przeciwnik. Co więcej, dzięki dużemu obszarowi działania jego umiejętności, Sion doskonale sprawdza się w samym sercu walki, gdzie może zranić wielu przeciwników i kontrolować zabójców, którzy chcą zranić jego kompanów. W następnej kolejności, chcieliśmy podkreślić, że Sion jest niepowstrzymanym olbrzymem. Wykorzystaliśmy to w rozgrywce w formie jego umiejętności biernej, dając mu szansę na zabicie przeciwników po śmierci, podobnie jak ma to miejsce w jego zaktualizowanej historii. Wykorzystaliśmy ten sam motyw, aby stworzyć jego superumiejętność, Niepowstrzymana Rzeź, która zamienia tego powolnego zombiaka w przerażający żywy pocisk. Ale ponownie ma swoje wady: Trudno kierować Sionem i w dużej mierze musi trzymać się prostej linii, więc to od gracza zależy wybór odpowiedniego miejsca oraz czasu, aby mieć gwarancję, że gdy dotrze na miejsce, wpadnie w niczego się niespodziewającą i uwięzioną drużynę przeciwną. Widok Siona wpadającego superumiejętnością w drużynę przeciwną, po tym jak przeteleportował się za nich, był podczas naszych testów straszliwy i nie możemy się doczekać, aż zobaczymy, co wam uda się wycisnąć z Niepowstrzymanej Rzezi. Narracja Narracja stworzona przez '''Riot Entropy' ''Za każdym razem, gdy aktualizujemy bohatera, zaczynamy od zebrania wszystkiego, co o nim wiemy, i analizowania tych informacji do chwili, gdy zlokalizujemy najważniejsze elementy i cechy, które są tak ważne dla tego bohatera, że zmiana ich dałaby nam zupełnie inną postać. Bardzo łatwe byłoby całkowite skreślenie Siona i rozpoczęcie od nowa, ale koncept „olbrzymiego nieumarłego wojownika” od zawsze był dobrą podstawą. Problemem było, że wiele elementów, które mu daliśmy, nie pasowało do tego konceptu. Wybraliśmy dla Siona humorystyczny styl, stworzyliśmy go kolorowego i daliśmy głos inspirowany Arnoldem Schwarzeneggerem , a wszystko to ostatecznie osłabiło to, co było fajne w głównym koncepcie. Tym razem postanowiliśmy trzymać się go bardzo ścisło i stworzyć prawdziwie przerażającego wojownika, dzięki osobowości, grafice i rozgrywce. W tym momencie wiedzieliśmy, że zrobimy z Siona olbrzymią, nieumarłą maszynę do zabijania, ale wciąż musieliśmy dojść do tego, co czyniło go wyjątkowym. Miejsce biegającego z toporem Noxianina dobrze zajmował , a doskonale sprawdzał się jako ożywiony i przerażający potwór, więc Sion musiał dostać swoje wyjątkowe miejsce. Zamiast traktować te podobieństwa jak utrudnienia, wykorzystaliśmy je jako inspirację. Zadaliśmy sobie kilka poważnych pytań: Skoro Noxus potrafi ożywiać zmarłych, dlaczego w ich szeregach nie ma tysiąca nieumarłych? Dlaczego ożywili Urgota w inny sposób niż Siona? Kim był Sion za życia? Dlaczego Noxus chciał przywrócić go do życia? Co Darius sądził o Sionie i nieumarłych? Ile lat ma Sion? Jak wskrzeszenie wpłynęło na Siona? center|500px Ostatecznie stworzyliśmy wielkiego wojownika z Noxusu, pierwszą Rękę Noxusu, który zginął w walce, zadając potężny cios największemu wrogu swojego kraju. Stworzyliśmy z Siona człowieka, który otrzymał dar nieśmiertelności za swoje czyny, ale postanowiliśmy, że dar ten będzie klątwą, a nie błogosławieństwem. Znaleźliśmy coś szlachetnego i tragicznego w tej transformacji, okradającej go z tego, co czyniło go wielkim: jego osobowości. Sion jest tylko cieniem dawnego siebie, napędzanym potrzebą odbierania życia, ale nie chcieliśmy tworzyć z niego krwiożerczego potwora. Pragnęliśmy, aby Sion był postacią, która jest w stanie podtrzymać interesującą historię, zarówno w przeszłości, jak i teraźniejszości, więc daliśmy mu mały promyk nadziei w tej sytuacji. Przypominając sobie cały przelew krwi z poprzedniego życia, Sion zaczyna przypominać sobie, kim jest, i zdawać sobie sprawę z tego, kim się stał, nawet jeżeli jest to tylko chwilowe. Czy będzie w stanie zatrzymać swoją świadomość na tyle długo, aby wyrwać się z cyklu wspomnień i ich utraty, w którym się znajduje? Czas pokaże. Cała jego historia byłaby zbędna, gdyby bohater, którym gracie, nie odzwierciedlał wyjątkowego stanu Siona, więc zaczęliśmy eksperymentować z jego głosem. Gdy Sion walczy z bohaterami lub rzuca się na drużynę przeciwną, czuje się coraz bardziej żywy i jego głos się zmienia, aby pokazać, że jest wojownikiem, którym był kiedyś: rozradowany, brutalny i doskonale czujący się na wojnie. Gdy Sion pozostaje poza walką, zaczyna popadać w zamroczenie, gdzie jego myśli są przyćmione i ma tylko jedną potrzebę. Grafika Grafika stworzona przez '''HUGEnFAST' ''Jeżeli chodzi o standardy z 2014 roku, stary Sion wyglądał do bani. Proszę, powiedziałem to. Był jednym z najstarszych bohaterów w League i, podobnie jak większość bohaterów z okresu premiery, nie postarzał się dobrze. Nie jest to żadne odkrycie. Unikaliśmy kontaktu z jego starym modelem od dawna, ale – wiedząc, że goście od historii i rozgrywki też byli nim zezłoszczeni – musieliśmy odczekać na odpowiedni moment, aby rozebrać go na czynniki pierwsze i zdecydować, co należy odrzucić, a co można zostawić. Gdy wreszcie zebraliśmy się razem, zdecydowaliśmy, że sporo elementów starego Siona – głównie jego topór, rozmiar oraz nieumarłość – warto zatrzymać. Problem w tym, że były one kiepsko wykonane, co dało nam dość prosty cel: wykonać je lepiej i graficznie powiązać nowego Siona z jego noxiańskim domem. Biorąc więc te rzeczy pod uwagę, w jaki sposób postanowiliśmy go zaktualizować? Po pierwsze, chcieliśmy zidentyfikować i podkreślić rolę magii w ożywieniu wielkoluda. Oczywistym źródłem jego potęgi był jego topór, ale gdy przywrócił go do życia, nasycił go także magią. Pomimo że Sion jest teraz czymś w stylu pustego trupa, jego ciało wypełnia czerwona energia, najlepiej widoczna na jego brzuchu – ta sama energia, która tworzy tarczę Kuźni Dusz. Następnie chcieliśmy zająć się toporem i pancerzem tego bohatera, zwłaszcza w porównaniu z Dariusem, który to zajął jego rolę we współczesnym Noxusie. center|500px Istnieją pewne podobieństwa, które widać na pierwszy rzut oka, takie jak kształty i kolory (Noxus jest... bardzo czarny i czerwony), ale chcieliśmy też pokazać pewne wojskowe zmiany, do których doszło od czasu pierwszej śmierci Siona. Ogólnie rzecz biorąc, Sion jest bardziej brutalny, podczas gdy Darius jest bardziej wyrafinowany. Pancerz Siona jest grubszy i potężniejszy, a swojego topora używa bardziej jak maczugi niż broni tnącej. Setki lat zmieniły rzemiosło wojenne Noxusu. Mimo że Darius to zdecydowany brutal, jest o wiele bardziej precyzyjny – to ktoś, kto przetnie ci szyję i będzie patrzył, jak się wykrwawiasz. Oddano to w jego wyglądzie - topór Dariusa jest dość wyrafinowaną bronią, a jego pancerz nie jest tak wielki i ciężki jak Siona. W następnej kolejności, chcieliśmy pokazać nieumarłą stronę Siona. Zaczęliśmy przyglądać się barwie skóry i ostatecznie postanowiliśmy wykorzystać popielaty i blady kolor, który będzie dobrze kontrastował z czerwienią i czernią jego pancerza. A skoro mowa o pancerzu, możecie zauważyć, że jest go dość mało w porównaniu do innych Noxian. Jest to celowe: stwierdziliśmy, że wraz z dodawaniem pancerza, zatracał on swoją nieumarłość. A gdy przyjrzycie się uważnie, zauważycie, że pancerz, który nosi jest przynitowany. Sion nie jest gościem, który zmienia swoje ciuchy po walce – jest żywą maszyną wojenną, która jest zamykana, gdy nie musi walczyć, aby nie zmasakrował swoich pobratymców. Kolejną zmianą, którą zauważycie, są włosy, a właściwie ich brak! center|500px Po wypróbowaniu kilku różnych fryzur doszliśmy do wniosku, że wszelkie włosy odbierały mu wrażenie nieumarłego. Jednocześnie bardzo podobał nam się jego kucyk, więc zaczęliśmy się zastanawiać, co moglibyśmy mu dać, co nie jest włosami, i dodałoby mu coś wyjątkowego, zmieniającego gładką sylwetkę. Sztylet był idealny – wyjątkowy i brutalny – i szybko włączyliśmy go do rytuału ożywienia. A skoro mowa o brutalności, obejrzyjcie szczękę Siona: To korona '''Jarvana I'!'' Ten niewielki dodatek był tylko jednym ze sposobów, w jaki powiązaliśmy historię Siona z jego modelem i podkreśliliśmy, jak bardzo jest okrutny – dosłowne ryczy na przeciwników za pomocą korony zabitego demaciańskiego króla. Mamy nadzieję, że ten artykuł przybliżył wam sposób, w jaki wzięliśmy się za odświeżenie Siona! Jego aktualizacja zajęła nam wiele miesięcy, ponieważ chcieliśmy dostarczyć składnego i wyjątkowego bohatera do League of Legends. Stare umiejętności obrażeń od ataków podstawowych za każdym razem, gdy jest atakowany. | Poziomy = }} sek. | Koszt = 100 many | Opis = Aktywna: Poraża wybranego przeciwnika, zadając mu obrażenia magiczne oraz ogłuszając go na 1,5 sekundy. *'Zasięg:' 550 *'Prędkość pocisku:' 1600 | Poziomy = }} many | Opis = Aktywna: Sion otacza się tarczą, pochłaniającą obrażeń. Jeśli tarcza nie zostanie zniszczona w przeciągu 10 sekund, wybuchnie, zadając obrażenia okolicznym wrogom. Użyj ponownie po 4 sekundach, żeby spowodować detonację manualną. *'Zasięg eksplozji:' 550 | Poziomy = }} zdrowia na atak|HP}} | Opis = Aktywna: Po aktywacji Sion otrzymuje obrażenia od ataku za cenę zdrowia za każdy podstawowy atak. Dodatkowo wzrasta jego maksymalne zdrowie za każdym razem, gdy zabije jednostkę. | Poziomy = |HP}} |HP}} }} % % }} cs:Sion/Příběh de:Sion/Background en:Sion/Background fr:Sion/Historique sk:Sion/Background Kategoria:Strony historii bohaterów